


Hermione's Research

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-26
Updated: 2006-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry learns to love research with Hermione





	Hermione's Research

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for my Co-Captain Simons Flower. Smooches. BTW this is totally out of my comfort zone so be kind.  


* * *

They were the Best Man and the Maid of Honor tonight, they had to share a dance, and Harry was having trouble remembering that she was his best friend.

 

Her body was pressed tightly against his, and he could feel her soft breasts against his chest. He was having the same argument he had with himself at Ron and Susan’s engagement party, the argument he had with Ron at the stag party, and the same argument he had every time he was alone with her. She was his best friend, off limits, and he certainly couldn’t drag her upstairs to Ron’s room and shag her senseless!

 

He caught Ron’s eye, and Ron mouthed, “Tell her!”

 

Harry lifted his hand and gave Ron a finger gesture before pulling Hermione closer.

 

“Nice wedding,” Hermione smiled and pulled back to look up at him. “It really was a beautiful ceremony.”

 

She’s beautiful…

 

“Yeah, I mean,” Harry stammered and mentally kicked himself. “They seem to be really happy. It doesn’t bother you?”

 

Hermione shook her head and grinned, “Harry, Ron and I have been over for a long time. Susan is wonderful for him and look at how he’s blossomed as an Auror. I couldn’t have done that for him.”

 

“You could have,” Harry muttered. “You support me.”

 

“Ron needed more than my support, Harry,” Hermione's eyes glistened for a moment. “He needed someone who would always put him first and focus on him and not the five million things I focus on. We’ll always love each other but we aren’t in love with each other.”

 

“So, why didn’t you bring anyone to the wedding?” Harry asked and she arched her eyebrow. “I’m just curious.”

 

“Malcolm and I broke up just after Ron’s engagement party,” she shrugged. “I didn’t realize until he pointed—" her voice trailed off as the music ended. “Can we discuss this somewhere a bit more private?”

 

Harry swallowed hard and gave Ron a pleading look as he followed Hermione from the dance floor. Ron nudged Susan and they both smirked at Harry. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that they were plotting against him but he couldn’t be sure. He saw Ron dip his head and brush his lips against Susan’s, and he couldn’t get over the way Ron’s eyes lit up when he looked at her. He followed Hermione as she led him into the kitchen of the Burrow and he froze at the base of the stairs.

 

“Hermione, where are we going?” he asked, he felt his stomach clench when she laced her fingers through his and tugged. “Hermione?”

 

“Fred and George’s room.” She tugged his hand again, and he swallowed hard before following her up the stairs.

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off her, the sway of her hips as she walked up the stairs, the glimpse of her calves, the nape of her neck, and he very badly wanted to pull the bobby pins holding her hair up and let it tumble to her shoulders.

 

She pulled him into the room and slid her hand under her dress to pull her wand from its holster. Harry caught a glimpse of the garters holding her stockings up and felt his cock twitch. His knees felt weak when she did a Silencing Charm on the room. He went and sat down on the foot of the bed and struggled to get control of his emotions. He was unnerved by her stare and he kept his eyes adverted from hers because he had never been good at hiding his feelings from her.

 

“Harry,” Hermione laid her wand on the desk, “Malcolm had a theory about why I wouldn’t commit to him.”

 

“Really?” Harry squeaked as she moved to stand in front of him. He could feel his palms sweating and he could smell her perfume. “What theory?”

 

“I needed to do a bit of research, of course,” Hermione said. “There’s just one piece I’m missing.”

 

“What’s that?” Harry asked and met her eyes. The look in them startled him, there was something hot and heated in her brown eyes, something he’d seen several times over the last couple of months, and it sent fire directly to his groin.

 

“This…” Hermione growled and leapt at him.

 

They tumbled back on the bed.  She tossed his glasses aside, as her hands slid into his hair and her lips claimed his. His lips parted on a silent moan when she nibbled his bottom lip, and she took advantage deepening the kiss. She slid against him as his hands ran up and down her back. Her body was warm against his, and his cock was throbbing between them. She tasted like honey and champagne, and Harry wondered briefly if this was all a dream.

 

“Hermione,” he moaned as she released his lips and trailed kisses along his jaw. “What are you doing?”

 

“Research,” she muttered as her teeth grazed the cords on his neck. “I want you, Harry.”

 

Her hands were on the clasps of his dress robes and she practically ripped the clasp off getting them open. Harry was almost too startled to respond, but suddenly her words clicked in his head.

 

“Hermione,” Harry stilled her hands, “are you saying the reason you and Malcolm broke up was because of me?”

 

She ground her hips down against him and they both moaned at the friction she was causing.

 

“Yes,” she was watching him carefully. “He could see that I wanted you and that I had feelings for you.” She shifted her hips again. “He could see you wanted me too,” she paused. “You do want me, don’t you, Harry?”

 

“Fuck, yes.” He slid under her, lifted up with his feet and rolled them over until he was on top of her. “I want you so much I can’t think straight…”

 

“Then take me!”

 

Harry waved his hand, banishing all but her knickers before using the same spell on himself, and his lips took her in a carnal kiss. His tongue parted her lips and he explored every part of her mouth. He captured her moans with his mouth and his hands slid up and down the sides of her body, behind her back, and he raked his hands through her hair sending bobby pins flying everywhere. Her legs slid up and around his waist and he pressed hard against her, letting her feel how hard his cock was, and he could feel how damp her knickers were through his boxers.

 

They parted to draw air, and Harry pressed kisses from her jaw to her ear. He traced her earlobe with the tip of his tongue and she moaned softly.

 

“Do you feel how hard I am?” he growled. “How hard you make me?”

 

“Yes,” she rolled her hips again. “Touch me…”

 

Her hands were on his shoulders, pushing them down, and Harry complied. His tongue traced the lines of her shoulders, his hands slid up and down her thighs, and when the reached the slope of her breasts he grinned.

 

“Are you enjoying your research?” He laved her nipple with the tip of his tongue, circling the hard peak, before taking it in his mouth.

 

“I think,” Hermione arched her back, “I need to really dig deeper into it…”

 

“So you like it deep,” Harry trailed his mouth from one breast to the other and he palmed the neglected one. “Do you like it hard and fast, too?”

 

She whimpered as he moved lower, placing kisses to her stomach, and when he reached the waistband of her knickers he looked up at her.

 

“Hard and fast,” she licked her fingers and slid them to her breasts, rolling her nipples between them, and Harry growled. “Deep...”

 

He tore her knickers down the sides and bent his head. His tongue slid between her folds, over her clit, and she cried out when he drove it deep into her pussy. Her legs spread further apart as he licked his way back to her clit before taking it in his mouth and sucking it hard. His tongue fluttered against her as he slid two fingers into her pussy. Her hips rolled in time with his hands and mouth, one hand slid into his hair, and she was moaning uncontrollably. He could feel the wet spot on the front of his boxers, and the sounds of her moans were making his cock throb.

 

“Harry…yes…oh, fuck…just there…”

 

Harry looked up to see her head tossing on the pillows, her skin was flush with arousal, and her eyes were focused on what he was doing. He slid a third finger inside her, crooked them to hit her g-spot, and clamped his lips over her clit and sucked hard. The reaction was immediate—her hands tightened in his hair, her body bowed off the bed, and he felt her tighten almost painfully around his fingers.

 

“Yes…coming…so good…oh god, Harry…” she chanted as she came.

 

He stayed with her, riding out her orgasm with her, and she tugged his hair until he reluctantly crawled back up her body. His lips and chin were wet with her juices and he growled when she began licking him clean.

 

“Fuck, Hermione,” he muttered. “That’s so fucking hot.”

 

“Yes,” she growled. “Fuck Hermione. Now!”

 

She lifted her legs; her feet pushed his boxers past his hips, and growled again.

 

“I mean it!”

 

Harry shifted to his knees and tugged his boxers the rest of the way off and he moaned as her hand closed around his shaft. She stroked him from tip to base, her thumb brushing the head of his cock on each pass, and her fingers brushed his balls when she reached the base of his cock.

 

“Wand…” he muttered. “Need my wand…”

 

“I’m,” Hermione released his cock and lifted her thumb to lick the precum that had gathered there, “On potion.”

 

“Good,” Harry practically snarled and draped himself over her. “I need to be inside you now!”

 

He slid his cock through her folds and gritted his teeth as he felt her heat and wetness beckoning him. His eyes locked on hers as he slid deep inside her and she arched her back as he swiveled his hips.

 

“Oh…” he breathed. “Hard and fast?”

 

Hermione rolled her hips and reached down to run her hands over his arse, “Fuck me hard, Harry.”

 

He began to move, sliding her legs up over his shoulders, and driving his cock in and out of her pussy. Her hand snaked between her legs and he could feel her fingers brushing his cock as she rubbed her clit in time with his thrusting hips. The sound of flesh slapping together, the feel of her wet pussy surrounding his cock, and the way her breasts bounced as he pistoned his hips was driving him mad.

 

“So good…My Hermione…so good…” He bit his lip hard and swiveled his hips. “Love…this…you…”

 

“Love you too…” Hermione panted as she tightened around him. “Harder…”

 

The bed shook with the force of his thrusts, the headboard banged against the wall, and he grunted with each downward thrust. His hands kneaded her arse, lifted it into the air, and he pulled out before driving back into her pussy hard and to the hilt.

 

She screamed as she shattered beneath him, her pussy contracted, tightening around him, and he called out her name as he spilled inside her. Heat seemed to pour from his body and out of his cock, and he trembled as he continued thrusting until he was completely spent.

 

Her legs fell from his shoulders, and he rolled off her and the pull her to snuggle against him.

 

“Hermione,” he threaded his hands through her hair, “I do love you.”

 

“I love you too.” She ran her finger along his bottom lip. “We have to get back to the wedding.”

 

Harry groaned, “Ron’s going to say I told you so.”

 

Hermione grinned as Harry did a cleansing charm over the two of them.

 

“Who do you think helped with my strategy?”

 

They got dressed quickly, and Harry pulled her to him, kissed her softly, and threaded his fingers through hers.

 

“I really like this research,” he grinned when they broke for air.

 

“Good,” Hermione tugged his hand to lead him from the room. “We can practice the research I’ve been doing when we get back to your flat.” She turned and kissed him again. “I’ve been reading the _One Hundred and Fifty Ways to Please Your Wizard in Bed_.”

   
“God, I love research,” Harry groaned and meekly followed her back to the reception.


End file.
